Fears Come True
by tvandmoviesaremylife
Summary: Captain Stacy never liked Peter and now that Gwen is having a baby, he likes Peter even less. But Gwen and Peter are determined to stay together.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Reader,

I wrote this story based only on the 2012 Spiderman movie with Emma Stone and her boyfriend Andrew something. I know nothing about the Spiderman universe except for that movie. Also people may be a bit out of character because I wrote most of this at 2:00 AM and I have only seen the movie once. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Please note that I do not own Spiderman and that if I did the mouse testing scenes would be excluded due to the fact that animal testing is repulsive. Also the mouse lizard would not be show but of course if they didn't test on animals that would have happened.

Anyway I hope you like my story, leave a review!

Captain Stacy did not approve of Gwen's new boyfriend at all. In fact he was convinced that his daughter only liked the police-hating bastard because she knew her father would hate him. But whatever the reason it existed he was worried about the relationship. Especially after a conversation he had with his wife, as they were getting ready for bed.

"I think Peter and Gwen are sleeping together," Mrs. Stacy had said.

"What makes you think that?" He had asked, trying to resist the urge to go strangle his daughter.

"Well," Mrs. Stacy said, "I found a box of condoms in her closet when I was putting her clothes away."

"I'll kill the bastard!" He had said.

"You'll do nothing of the sort," she said, "They are old enough to make their own decisions about such things. At least we should be grateful that they are practicing safe sex."

"I guess you're right," he said but in his head he was thinking of ways he could make Peter Parker's death look like an accident.

A few weeks later Gwen was staring at a little white stick in the bathroom. "Gwen," her brother said as he pounded on the door, "I need to pee, hurry up."

Deciding that since she needed to wait two minutes she could let him in and then come back, Gwen hid the stick behind the tissue box and left the room. In her bedroom she reread the "what to do when you think you are pregnant" article on her computer.

"Gwen," came a knock at the door, "What's this?"

Her brother opened the door holding the pregnancy test wrapped in a tissue.

"It's nothing," Gwen said, grabbing for it, "Give it to me."

"Are you pregnant Gwen?" He asked. "If you are I won't tell mom and dad, I promise."

"I don't know if I'm pregnant," she said, "What does the test say?" He handed it to her, when she saw the positive sign she burst into tears, "I am."

Gwen sat on the foot of her bed. Her brother took the test from her and put it in Gwen's desk drawer. "It's going to be okay," he said, sitting down next to Gwen, "You're really smart and you'll figure this out."

"It's Peter's," she said, "It's Peter's baby."

She starting crying harder, "What am I going to tell him?"

Her brother put his arm around her, "It's okay Gwen," he said, "Peter's a nice guy, he's not going to blame you."

Just then they heard a tapping on the window. Gwen looked up to see Peter at her window. "Let him in," she told her brother.

Her brother walked to the window and opened it.

"Is now a bad time?" Peter asked.

"No come in," said Gwen's brother, "My parents are out so just don't get caught here."

Peter climbed in through the window. "What's wrong Gwen?"

She responded by crying even harder and saying "I'm pregnant."

"Oh," he said, "Shit."

"I know," she said, "Shit."

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"I really don't know," she said.

"I guess we'll figure it out," he said.

"I damn well hope we figure it out."

"When are you going to tell your mom and dad?" He asked.

"Tell me what?" Came a voice from the doorway.

"Dad?" Gwen said, turning around, "What are you doing back early?"

"The next door neighbor called," Captain Stacy said, "Apparently he was looking out the window when a teenage boy climbed into your room Gwen. He figured I'd be interested to know about it. And believe me, I am interested. What was it you were going to tell me and your mother Gwen?"

"Um," said Gwen looking at Peter and her brother, "Uh."

"Peter, Gwen let's finish this conversation in my office." He said. Turning to his son he said, "Do you have homework or something?"

Peter and Gwen walked quickly down the hall to Captain Stacy's home office.

"What do I do?" Gwen whispered.

"Tell him," Peter replied, "You're in major trouble already."  
"How?" She asked, "What do I say?"

"Just say what you said to me, keep it simple."

When the teenagers were in the office Captain Stacy came in behind them. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

Peter and Gwen looked at each other.

"Gwen," Captain Stacy continued, "What is going on with you? You get this cop-hating son of a bitch boyfriend." Peter looked mildly upset. "Your mother finds condoms in your room, I get a call saying that there is a boy climbing into my daughter room and now there's something you have to tell me. Are you an alcoholic? A druggie? I'll get you the best rehab New York has to offer."

"I'm not on drugs," Gwen said, "I'm having a baby."

"What?" Her father asked.

"I'm pregnant, dad, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's his?" He asked.

"Yes it's mine," Peter spoke up.

"I really don't know what to say," Captain Stacy said. "Gwen, I can't have you in my house. I have other children and I don't want you setting a bad example for them. Go pack your things."

Gwen just looked at him, "Daddy," she pleaded, "Please don't do this."

"I'm sorry, baby girl, I love you. I just can't deal with this."

"You don't love me!" Gwen yelled, "You love the illusion of a perfect daughter. But face it I'm not perfect."

"Please leave," he said.

"You're only kicking me out because you can accept that I had sex!" she continued. "That's right daddy, I'm not a virgin, and with all the power that you have as a police official you can't change that."

Peter gently guided the now frantic Gwen out of the office.

"Shhhh," he whispered in her ear, "This isn't helping. Just give him time to get used to this news."

She sobbed hysterically into his chest, "I'm sorry Peter. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Gwen," he assured her, "You're going to be fine. We're going to be fine."

Peter helped her pack her things, mostly school stuff, clothes, cosmetics and toiletries but she threw in a few books, her favorite set of blankets and the stuffed bear she'd had since she was five. When it was all in her matching suitcase and duffel bag she turned to him. "Let's take the elevator this time okay?"

He grinned, "Alright, just this once."

He insisted on taking both the duffel and the suitcase. When she tried to protest he said, "You're carrying the most important thing, our kid. Let me take all this stuff."

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" He asked, "For carrying the bags? It's my fault you got kicked out."

"For being understanding and for not being mad." She told him, "And it is not you're fault I got kicked out. Maybe you didn't pay attention in health but it takes two people to make a baby."

As they went down the hall they passed Gwen's mother. She took in the suitcase and duffel bag and gave Gwen a questioning look.

"Daddy kicked me out," Gwen explained, "I'm pregnant."

Before her mother could respond she got into the elevator. Peter gave Mrs. Stacy a sympathetic look and then followed his girlfriend into the elevator.

"I just remembered," Gwen said as they reached the first floor, "Where am I going to stay?"

He looked at her, "With me."

They took a cab to Peter's aunt and uncle's place. When they got there Peter told Gwen to wait outside. Then he went inside to face his aunt and uncle.

"Where have you been Peter?" Asked his aunt.

"I was helping my girlfriend pack her stuff because her dad kicked her out," he said. "Can she stay here?"

"Of course," his aunt said, "Why did she get kicked out?"

"She's pregnant," he told them.

"Oh Peter," she said, "Yours?"

"Yeah," he said.

"She can stay in your room Peter," his uncle said, "The air mattress is in the up stairs closet. Set it up for her."

"Okay," he said, "Thanks."

"We are going to talk more about this Peter," his uncle reminded him.

"I know," said Peter, "Goodnight."

"Before you go up," his aunt said, "Do you mind introducing us to your girlfriend?"

"Sure," Peter said, going outside to grab Gwen's bags, "Come in Gwen."

The blonde followed Peter into the house. They both went into the living room.

Peter introduced Gwen to his aunt and uncle, "This is my girlfriend Gwen. Gwen this is my aunt and this is my uncle."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Spiderman!**

**Sorry this is short I wanted to update quickly.**

**Please leave a review, I love reviews!**

"Hi," Gwen said, "It's nice to met you."

Peter's aunt and uncle also said hello and then Peter took Gwen upstairs. "This is my room," he told her, "I'll get the air mattress, you can have my bed."

"Peter," she said, "I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" He asked, "You're more important."

"Why am I more important?"

"Because your Gwen and you're so much better than me in everyway, plus you're pregnant." He told her.

"Let's just share the bed," she said, "That way I'll fell less guilty."

"Okay," he said, "It's late we should get to bed."

"Where's the bathroom?"

"It's across the hall."

She left his room and came back a few minutes later in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. He had also changed, into a pair of boxers and an old grey t-shirt.

"I'm going to get something to drink, want anything?" He asked.

"I'll have some water," she said, crawling under the covers. "Thanks."

"I'll be right back," he said.

A few minutes later he returned with two glasses of water.

"Thanks," Gwen said.

"Welcome."

"Peter," Gwen said. "What are we going to do?"

"Well," he said, crawling into the bed next to her, "I guess we have to figure out what to do about this baby."

"Well what exactly are we going to do?"

"We'll you're a year too old for sixteen and pregnant, so we can't do that."

They both smiled.  
"Okay Peter, seriously, what are we going to do?"

"So you could get an abortion." He suggested.

"Not happening," she said, "End of story. What about adoption."

"No way in hell is a child of mine growing up without knowing his parents." Peter informed her, "You would have to kill me for that to be an option."

"Well I'm not planning on killing you anything soon," she replied, "So that leaves raising the kid on our own."

"Know anything about kids?" He asked.

"I babysat for my brother's when we were kids."

"That's better than nothing," he pointed out.

"God Peter," Gwen said, "I miss my brothers so damn much."

"Your dad will come around soon." He assured her, "Just give him time."

"I just can't believe he kicked me out," she said, "I thought for sure he'd try to get the DA to indict you for rape or something crazy like that."

"I, for one, am glad he didn't try that." Peter said. "Let's try and get some sleep. We can talk in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's been a while! Also there are mentions of morning sickness in here but there's nothing too gross. Just warning you in case you are really upset by vomit.

Gwen woke up the next morning next to Peter. He was still asleep but she didn't mind. She got up and took out her laptop hoping to get some schoolwork done. As the computer was turning on she was hit with a wave of nausea. She got up and bolted to the bathroom. When she had emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl she left turned around to see Peter who must have woken when she left the room. "Morning sickness?" He asked, sympathetically.

"I guess," she said.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I don't know," she told him.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Not yet," she admitted, "I'll make an appointment."

"Don't bother," came a voice from behind Peter. "I made an appointment for you yesterday."

"Thank you Aunt May," Peter told her.

"Yeah," said Gwen, "Thank you."

"You kids are going to be late for school," Aunt May said, "The appointment is at 4:15. The address is on this card." She handed Peter a business card, "Don't forget about the appointment."

Gwen got dressed quickly then went with Peter to school. By now they had been dating for a while and no one found it strange that they arrived together. During their second period class which happened to be math the nausea returned. Peter noticed the pale look on Gwen's face as she tried to decide if she was going to vomit or not. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

It seems Peter wasn't the only person to notice because before Gwen could answer Mr. Williamson, their math teacher, asked her the same question.

"I don't know," she said, "I'm feeling a bit nauseous."

"You should go to the nurse," he told her.

When Gwen got to the nurse's office the nurse was already with a student so Gwen waited outside. By the time the nurse was ready to see her Gwen was feeling mostly better. But when the nurse found Gwen sitting outside her door she still tried to figure out what was wrong. "Gwen," she said, "What brings you here?"

"I was feeling sick in class," Gwen told her, "I'm still feeling a little sick but it's gotten better."

"What kind of sick?"

"Nausea."

"Do you think you have a stomach flu?"

"No," Gwen told her, "I know why I was sick."

"Why?" asked the nurse.

"Because I'm pregnant," Gwen told her.

"Oh," said the nurse, "I see, have you seen a doctor?"

"I have an appointment today afterschool," Gwen told her.

"Having a baby involves a lot of difficult decisions," the nurse told her, "Have you spoken to the guidance counselor?"

"No."

"I'll call her and see if she can met with you."

"Okay fine," Gwen said.

The guidance counselor was a tall, skinny woman with a permanent facial expression that resembled the look one would give a dog that had just peed on their shoe. It was a look of intense disapproval and right now the disapprove was trained on Gwen.

"So the nurse tells me you're pregnant."

"I am."

"Do you have plans for the baby's future?"

"I have a doctor's appointment after school."

"I meant long term future."

"I like the name April for a girl and Tony for a boy."

"Ms. Stacey do you realize how serious this matter is?"

"Yes."

"That you are responsible for a life?"

"Yes."

"That the baby is going to need more than a name, it is going to need constant care and attention?"

"Yes, I realize all of that."

"Then take this seriously."

"I am making plans for the baby's future with its father, as he is part of its life as well as me."

"Let's see how long that lasts."

"My parents kicked me out last night, he helped me pack my things and I moved into his house. I have to believe that he'll have my back. He's smart enough to know that we can't do this if we don't work together, so if you'll excuse me I'm going back to class to work with him."

She turned to leave but felt ill and emptied her stomach contents into the trashcan on her way out.

"I'm fine," she said, "I feel better now."


End file.
